Un problème ?
by Deiya
Summary: Yumichika tombe sur une bande de shinigami homophobes, Ichigo débarque et… OS, léger yaoi, ByaIchi


Un problème

**Titre :** Un problème ?

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** one-shot, humour, yaoi

**Résumé :** Yumichika tombe sur une bande de shinigami homophobes, Ichigo débarque et…

**Disclaimer :** Devinez à qui appartient Bleach. Un indice : ça commence par Tite et ça finit par Kubo.

**Un problème ?**

- Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais je ne peux quand même pas ignorer les ordres du vieux. Débrouille-toi avec ça.

Et d'un haussement d'épaules, Zaraki Kenpachi congédia son cinquième siège.

Pour le coup, Yumichika avait manqué de chance. Ikkaku avait déjà fait des siennes un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, et encore, s'il n'y avait eu que lui ! Les plaintes concernant la onzième division avaient fusé de toute part pour venir inonder les bureaux de la première division. Irrité, le vieux Yamamoto avait juré dans sa barbe que le prochain à faire parler de lui servirait d'exemple. Et le couperet s'était abattu sur Yumichika, alors qu'il s'était contenté de remettre à leur place quelques vulgaires mochetés, dont il ne voulait surtout pas se rappeler le visage.

Il sortit de très mauvaise humeur du bureau du capitaine. La pensée que son teint allait en être affecté n'arrangea rien. Il avait reçu l'interdiction formelle d'utiliser son zanpakutô contre un autre shinigami, quelques soient les circonstances. Si malgré tout il venait à être mêlé à une bagarre d'une quelconque manière, il serait cette fois mis aux arrêts, qu'il ait combattu ou non avec son zanpakutô.

Maussade, il quitta les quartiers de la onzième division pour se rendre à une place qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, un toit isolé qui surplombait le Seireitei où lui, Ikkaku et leur bande d'amis avaient l'habitude de se réunir de temps à autres. Cependant, il devait décidément être écrit que ce jour lui serait funeste car, lorsqu'il surgit sur le toit, un groupe de shinigami occupait déjà l'endroit.

Yumichika comprit rien qu'à leurs têtes - définitivement horribles à regarder - qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'attarde. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un seul geste, les trois jeunes shinigami l'avaient remarqué et un sourire narquois déformait leurs traits déjà peu attirants. S'enfuir aurait sans doute été alors la meilleure solution, si le cinquième siège n'avait pas considéré la fuite comme une chose des plus laides qui soient. Ça manquait de style.

- Regardez-moi ça ! lança celui qui semblait être le meneur. Des petites plumes dans les cheveux, comme c'est _mignon_…Qui aurait cru que même le Gotei treize était contaminé par… _ça_ !

Un deuxième fit la moue.

- Quelle déception ! Moi qui pensait que seuls les véritables guerriers étaient acceptés…

- Peut-être qu'ils ont eu pitié, ironisa le dernier, en guise de consolation.

Yumichika laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, messieurs ! C'est exactement ce que je me disais de vous !

Le regard du premier se durcit.

- Comment oses-tu nous parler ainsi ?

- Les taffioles dans ton genre n'ont rien à faire parmi les shinigami, renchérit le deuxième. Tu vaux même moins qu'une femme !

- Eh bien, murmura Yumichika, homophobes _et _misogynes…

A présent, il regrettait cruellement de ne pas pouvoir leur infliger la correction qu'ils méritaient. Sans le savoir, ces imbéciles avaient bien choisi leur moment pour s'en prendre à lui. Ceux-ci se faisaient d'ailleurs plus agressifs face à son manque de réaction.

- Je parie que tu n'es même pas capable de te battre, _fillette_ !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le troisième shinigami saisit la garde de son zanpakutô. Il s'apprêtait à le dégainer lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

- Hé, vous quatre !

Tous tournèrent la tête pour découvrir un jeune shinigami roux qui se dirigeait vers eux, les sourcils froncés. Même sans son long manteau blanc, il aurait été facile de reconnaître Kurosaki Ichigo, le capitaine de la cinquième division, une véritable légende à travers tout le Gotei treize et même au-delà. Le shinigami qui tenait son zanpakutô le lâcha et se raidit.

- Il y a un problème ? interrogea Ichigo une fois parvenu à leur hauteur.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les trois hommes qui s'en étaient pris à Yumichika semblèrent hésiter. Le cinquième siège se décida alors à expliquer la situation d'une voix calme et posée, le visage impassible.

- Ces trois-là paraissaient penser que je n'aurais pas dû avoir le droit d'être un shinigami du fait de mes préférences sexuelles.

- Ce qu'il dit est vrai ? demanda par pure formalité le capitaine aux trois désignés.

Ces derniers confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Je suppose que la formulation originale était un peu plus… rude, continua Ichigo.

Nouveau hochement de tête, un peu plus rassuré cette fois. Le capitaine n'avait pas l'air de les désapprouver.

- Cette tapette n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite, crut bon de grommeler l'un d'eux.

Ichigo le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- Je vois…

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Yumichika avant d'en revenir aux trois shinigami.

- A quelle division appartenez-vous ?

- La sixième, taichô, répondit le meneur avec orgueil.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Dans ce cas, on va régler ça avec votre capitaine…

**xXxXx**

Ichigo menait le petit groupe à travers les couloirs de la sixième division, aussi à l'aise que dans ses propres quartiers. Aucun des shinigami qu'ils croisèrent ne sembla d'ailleurs particulièrement étonné de le voir ici. Il échangea même quelques saluts amicaux avec certains d'entre eux, sans toutefois perdre de vue son objectif : le bureau de Byakuya.

Il prit à peine le temps de frapper à la porte, avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Byakuya l'accueillit avec un coup d'œil agacé qui tenait plus de l'habitude que d'un réel mécontentement. En revanche, il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur à la vue du petit groupe qui suivait Ichigo.

- Désolé de te déranger Byakuya, dit ce dernier.

Byakuya savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Cependant, il lui fit signe de continuer.

- Ces trois-là sont de ta division. Je les ai trouvés en train de chercher des noises à Yumichika.

- Ils se battaient ?

- Non, je suis arrivé juste à temps.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? questionna Byakuya en s'adressant directement à ses subordonnés.

Les trois shinigami reprirent contenance. Un homme aussi droit et aussi prompt à suivre les règles que le capitaine Kuchiki ne pouvait que les approuver.

- Nous n'avons fait que dire la vérité, taichô, déclara le meneur.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Le shinigami lança un regard noir à Yumichika.

- Simplement que les types dans_ son genre_ n'ont rien à faire au Gotei treize. Ce sont tous des faibles.

- C'est donc son homosexualité que vous lui reprochez.

L'homme acquiesça. Byakuya comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ichigo regardait la scène avec un sourire en coin. Il soupira légèrement.

- Vous êtes nouveaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois shinigami hochèrent la tête en chœur, sans saisir où voulait en venir leur capitaine.

- Je vais vous poser quelques questions, j'aimerais que vous y répondiez honnêtement.

Nouveau hochement de tête, un peu nerveux cette fois.

- Bien. Pensez-vous que Kurosaki-taichô est faible ?

- N-Non !

- Pensez-vous que je suis faible ?

- Non !

- Si vous appreniez par hasard que Kurosaki-taichô et moi-même sommes en couple, changeriez-vous brusquement d'avis ?

- …

Face au silence confus de ses subordonnés, Byakuya n'attendit pas davantage pour enfoncer le clou.

- Sachez, en outre, qu'en tant que cinquième siège de la onzième division, Ayasegawa Yumichika vous est bien supérieur en force. J'espère que vous avez compris que, s'il y a une chose qui n'est pas admise au Gotei treize, c'est la discrimination. La prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant de parler. En cas de récidive, je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire expulser purement et simplement.

- A moins qu'on ne vous livre à la onzième division… proposa Ichigo avec un sourire narquois.

Les trois hommes blêmirent avant de bredouiller ce qui ressemblait à des excuses.

Byakuya les congédia d'un geste de la main. Après qu'ils furent partis, Yumichika se tourna vers Ichigo avec un léger sourire, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

- Merci pour le coup de main, Ichigo.

- Ce fut un plaisir ! répondit le jeune capitaine.

Une fois seuls, Byakuya fixa Ichigo de ses froids yeux d'encre.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Très.

- Je suis étonné que tu aies pris la peine de me les amener au lieu de régler ça… à ta manière.

Ichigo ouvrit grand les yeux d'un air faussement innocent.

- Voyons, Byakuya ! Je suis capitaine maintenant, je ne peux plus me permettre de coller des raclées à tort et à travers !

Il se pencha sur le bureau, ses lèvres frôlant celles du capitaine.

- Et puis ces crétins m'ont donné un bon prétexte pour venir te voir… Marrant, non ?

_Fin._


End file.
